Silver Sleepers
by musicnotes093
Summary: During an investigation of two alleged spies, Gibbs and his team are sent into a place where everything they have known is reversed. As suspicions and deceptions abound, how will the team survive the truth of how the world they live in truly works?
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:**__** And I'm back with another AU story! =D Well, it's not actually AU. It's from Normal World to AU. This was written for the WEE 2010 Exchange over at NFA for one of the lovely members there who gave me the prompt, the one stated at the preceding sentence. The story is finished, and I'll see if I can post two chapters per week. :)**_

**__****Without further ado, roll it!**

**____****Disclaimer: **_**NCIS and its characters do not belong to me. Another disclaimer coming up, but it would spoil things, so I'll reserve that for later. =D**_

* * *

**Prologue**

"So you believe that with all of the evidences pointing to you and your wife that you'd get away with what you did?"

"No. There is nothing that we did. There is nothing to get away from."

"Yeon, all of this—" _Slam. _"tells me otherwise. Just cut the pretense out, will you? You and I both know that you're not innocent. It was you who took off that civilian and that marine while your wife prepares for your escape."

"It was not I or my wife." _Chuckle. _"Especially not my wife. I do not think that a pregnant woman can commit such a crime. It is not us. I will stand with that."

"How about these? Multiple visas and the bank accounts found in one of your storage places. These are not yours?"

"No."

"What. They were there by accident?"

"As I have said, there were two people that paid to use the storage rooms. We have not seen anything inside it since we moved our things out."

"What are their names?"

"I only knew them as Carl and Michael. I was naïve enough not to have some sort of contract signed." _Smile. _"Maybe that is why my wife and I are in this position in the first place."

"Either that, or it was really you."

_Silence._

_Walks away. Opens door._

"I should have known that you would be like the others."

_Stop._

"The way I know things is unlike how you see things. Maybe it's different, because the world in our shoes is different from the world in yours. For some reason, I feel like we're bound with walls. Or maybe trapped inside a complicated forest." _Shakes head._ "When I saw those FBI agents, I knew I couldn't—shouldn't—trust them."

"They're doing what they're supposed to do."

_Smile. _"I noticed. It's clearly seen on the evidence that they passed down to you."

"What are you trying to get at, Yeon?"

"I thought at the beginning that I could rely on people in the law like the FBI, or NCIS, to help us out of it. But one alteration in the reality made all of you so blind. I am sorry for that. And your sight deceive you, too. One look at that file and one look at me, people easily agree that I was the one who did it."

"I don't like what you're suggesting."

"It bothers me as much as it bothers you, Agent Gibbs." _Silence._ "You know, when I was a kid, I have always been fascinated by birds."

"By the way they drop muck on you, exactly what you're doing now?"

_Laugh. _"The way they fly. I've always wondered how it would feel to be up in the sky, flap my wings, and be just like them. One thing that I've also liked is watching them with their flock. They stick with their families. Then, they go wherever they want."

"Yeah, well, it ain't going to be the same for you, Yeon. You'll be stuck here on the ground. You'll be stuck on your cell, too."

_Walks out. _

"Agent Gibbs."

_Stop._

"The flight to freedom is the ability to see past what the eyes perceive. I think I have done that. I hope that soon you would, too."

_Stands. Closes door._

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! =)**


	2. Switch

**_Disclaimer:__ NCIS and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their proper owners. =)_**

* * *

**Switch**

Gibbs surveyed the house in front of them. It was not too big, like how they expected it to be, but it was not too small either. It could provide a comfortable shelter for two people. Perhaps, if the arrest didn't take place after a good two months more, it would be a nice home for three. The lawn was manicured neatly. The tree, gracefully swaying with the gentle breeze, bent towards the house in an almost picture-perfect manner.

_I shouldn't have thought that you would be different from the others, Agent Gibbs. _All morning, those words have rebounded against the walls of his minds over and over. He was absolute that they were the perpetrators. All of the evidences said so. But ever since Yeon had spoken those words, he had been thinking otherwise. He wondered if he was only feeling sorry for him. He shouldn't be. They were the ones who ended the life of two men.

_One look at that file and one look at me, people easily agree that I was the one who did it. _It wasn't the reason for his conviction. Was it? Of course it wasn't. No. It wasn't.

"Uh, boss, are we in the right place?" Tony asked, following behind Gibbs as he, too, observed the structure.

"Yeah," Gibbs answered. "This is where Jardine's Intel said the vacation house would be."

"Hmm. I'm not really getting a spy-house feeling off it."

"If judgments are based on impressions, DiNozzo, criminals would have been free to rove around the streets." They stopped as they reached the door. "David."

Ziva slipped past Tony, eyeing him with a cunning smile. "This is not like those mansions in those _Double Oh Seven_ movies, yes?" She dropped lower, her eyes level with the door knob. She carefully plucked a bobby pin off her ponytail. Then, she straightened it before sliding it in the lock. After moving it cautiously, she turned the handle, causing the door to open. "That is the reason why you do not suspect," she said as she got back up.

Tony waited until Gibbs have walked inside the house and out of earshot. "Ah. Movie references. Been watching a lot of movies, huh?" he teased.

"Maybe."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "You've been watching it with someone else, too."

"Maybe."

"Dare I ask with who?"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, making Tony jump. "Stop gossiping and search the rooms."

Ziva sniggered. "On it, Boss," Tony glared at her before going inside.

Gibbs emerged from the living room. "Where's McGee?"

"Right here," McGee poked his head inside. "I've looked at the back and found a small garage. I think it's loaded."

Gibbs nodded. "Look through it. You," he nodded at Ziva, "go with him."

"It's…not too much work. I can do it by myself."

Gibbs frowned at him for a moment. He was sure Ziva was wondering about McGee's response, too. There had only been a couple of instances, all of which could be counted on his right hand, that the young man would disagree with an order. He would have to ask later. "Fine. Go."

McGee briefly glanced at Ziva, then went to his task.

"What is wrong with him?" Ziva asked.

"Don't know," Gibbs said.

"Their room's clear, Boss," Tony declared.

Gibbs opened his mouth to give another direction, but the sound of an engine rumbling caught his attention. He looked outside and saw the familiar black car, small wheels compared to a much bigger frame, and an exhaust that sang a distinct proclamation of its owner.

"Abby?" Ziva said, watching the Goth hurry towards them after parking out front, a small kit on her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to see something. Like, right now. I have to see it the moment you see it," Abby said. "Or before it. Doesn't really matter."

"Abby."

"Gibbs, I found something on the victims' shirts. If I'm right, the Yeons might be building some sort of explosive."

"Then you shouldn't be here."

"No. I have to. I need to check. If Mrs. Yeon had been exposed to too much chemical, something will go wrong with the baby," Abby said, holding up her index finger firmly. Then, she started waving it. "I can't let that happen, Gibbs. It's going to be a cute baby, and it should be safe. So you shouldn't stop me."

"If there's any bomb in here, all of us are getting out. We call the squad for it," Gibbs stated.

"But Gibbs—"

"No," he tersely replied. "You're not even supposed to be out with us."

"Boss," Tony called. Gibbs turned around, then estimated the voice coming from the basement. "I found something."

Abby bit her lips, anxious of executing her plan. As Gibbs and Ziva moved, she hurried towards Tony before they could stop her.

Gibbs shook his head before following the stubborn forensic scientist down the stairs. Behind him, Ziva smiled.

The wooden stairs descending to the basement creaked with every footstep. It felt sturdy underneath their feet. The air brought an unpleasant odor, alike to that of a gun powder and something else. With the dim light that shone through the sliver of a makeshift window, they saw Tony standing next to a medium-sized box riddled with wires and a small timer on top.

"Abby?"

"Later, Tony," Abby kneeled in front of the box, scrutinizing it.

"An explosive," Ziva breathed out, slightly confused. "But it doesn't make sense. If they are just spies, what would they need that for? And why in their own house?"

Abby pulled on her gloves. "Smells like Nitrogen Oxide," she mumbled. She parted some of the wires from the timer. "Looks non-active."

They heard a muffled squeak, probably from the tires of another car outside. Gibbs looked up, intently listening. Silence, then, dominated. It made his pulse pound. It was as if time stopped. Everything stopped. Something, meanwhile, awaited them.

"Tell me Ducky and Palmer planned to drop by, too," Tony said, directing it to Abby.

Abby shook her head. "No."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Four pairs of eyes darted towards the timer. A small green light violently blinked as it counted down.

Abby squinted through the darkness. _7...6...5..._ "It's going to detonate!"

"Go! Out of the house! Run!" Gibbs watched Ziva speed up the stairs, Abby next, then Tony, and then he surged aloft himself.

_You know, when I was a kid, I have always been fascinated by birds…_

_4..._

_By the way they drop muck on you, exactly what you're doing now?_

_3..._

_The way they fly. I've always wondered how it would feel to be up in the sky, flap my wings, and be just like them… _

_2..._

_Yeah, well, it ain't going to be the same for you, Yeon. You'll be stuck here on the ground._

_1..._

_The flight to freedom is the ability to see past what the eyes perceive. I think I have done that. I hope that soon you would, too…_

Gibbs only heard the astounding blast from the other half of the house. Everything fell into darkness. He did not even feel the wave propel him to the opposite wall. He was not even aware when some of his ribs broke. All he thought of was Yeon's last words, the three other people that were with him, and the questions swirling inside his mind about the world he thought he knew.

There was nothing but discreet dimness and gloominess.

Then, a heavy weight on his back. And a scream.

* * *

**Reviews will be very loved! **


	3. Seek

**_Author's Note:_****_ Thanks to TealMoose and Dreamer22 for your reviews! _**

**____****Disclaimer:**_** NCIS and its characters do not belong to me. The idea for the wings was inspired by James Patterson's 'Maximum Ride' series. However, beside that, they have nothing else in common. :)**_

* * *

**Seek**

Gibbs slowly pried his eyes open. What used to be intense light was now replaced by gloomy darkness. Inches away from his arms, where his head rested, were what felt like pieces and residues of cement. Languidly, he attempted to get up. His head immediately spun, giddied by the lack of momentum before he moved. His back, from his neck down to his spine, ached mercilessly.

All of it made him sick.

He stopped momentarily. He blinked, took in some of the cold air, and then tried to get on his feet.

The house they were recently in, Gibbs later noticed, was not there anymore. Instead, he was inside what appeared to be an abandoned building. Meters away from him stood an exit, shabbily covered by a makeshift door. Moonlight sifted through the space, its shadow gracefully dancing on the gray cement.

Upon impulse, he drew closer to it.

He heard someone groan. He looked back, alert, only to see a silhouette on the floor stir.

"Boss?" he heard Tony's voice in the darkness. There was a shuffle, then a soft _thud. _"Whoa."

"You might not want to get up quick, DiNozzo."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

There was another shift. "Oh my—"

"Careful, Abby," Tony said. He groped for her hands. When he found it, he helped her get up.

"Man. I feel like I've been hit by a bus," Abby said hoarsely.

"You feel dead?" another voice emerged.

"No," Abby smiled. "I just feel achy all over, Ziva."

A loud shout from outside reverberated inside the building. It caused their heads to turn. Gibbs creased his eyebrows. Behind him, the other three drew closer. They heard grunts, a sign of struggling, and grinding of feet against rough pavement.

Gibbs peeked through the exit. He saw a blur of two men and a woman. One of the men were forcefully pulling a sack from the woman, while the other was trying to get a hold of her. She precisely warded off any attacks made on her. The way she moved and delivered each counter defense reminded Gibbs of someone. He tried to see through the darkness, but even the soft glow of the celestial light deprived him of it.

"Get off me!" she said. She sounded familiar, too, Gibbs decided. He tried to dig through his memory, but it produced no answer for him. No matter. Perhaps later.

He moved the wooden door aside, and then stepped out. The other three followed his lead, preparing themselves for combat as they receive a clearer view of the commotion.

They did not waste any time. Gibbs advanced forward and hit one of the men. Instantaneously, he fell to the ground. Tony took on the other, while Ziva and Abby led the woman aside. The men quickly got up, discreetly awaiting the next strike. When it came, they cautiously and accurately fought back. This time, it sent Gibbs staggering and Tony off his feet.

"Back up needed at Square 54," one of the men pressed down on his earpiece. "We have five Silvers here. Back up Enforcers, over."

"We have to go," the woman told Abby and Ziva with much anxiety.

Abby looked at her, then saw the thick strip of black cloth that covered her eyes, with only two holes punctured on it so that she could see. Nonetheless, what she could make of her face conveyed the sincerity and direness of her words.

Gibbs shook his head to straighten his vision. Before he could look up again, he was knocked down by the man he had hit. Tony, meanwhile, felt a foot pressing down on his chest as he lied down, making it harder for him to recover his breath. As he heaved for air, he sensed something pushing up on his back. It was not a pebble or a stone. Something much bigger. And feathery.

_Sssshp._

Two sharp needles darted from above, hitting the attackers squarely at their necks. It caused them to crash. "Come on!" All of them looked up. The sight, for the woman, was a source of relief. However, it only surprised the newcomers below.

Amidst the air were two other men, their wide wings flapping against the pull of gravity.

"They're coming. We must go."

The woman rotated to take to flight, until she saw the awestruck expression on the others' faces. "Their wings might be severed," she called up.

"Go. Head home," one of the man responded. "We will take it from here."

The woman nodded. She ran a measured distance before pushing her feet off the ground. Her wings unfurled, bringing her up with the night air as she flew up.

The two men swooped down just as they heard a siren. One of them grabbed Abby and Ziva by their waists, while the other took Gibbs and Tony by their hands. At first, they grappled to go back to being airborne, but the flashes of lights drawing nearer propelled them upwards.

There were questions in their mind, the woman knew. The way they stared at their wings and froze gave her a clue that they have never seen anything like it before. It made her nervous. That should not be. After all, they had wings themselves. What if they were flat feathers? Like those two Enforcers they put out? Now they were bringing them to the camp. Where the rest of them lived.

…**.**

Gibbs and Tony fell on the ground as the man that carried them set foot on the forest floor. "Ow! Careful!" Tony protested.

"I am sorry," the man panted, ashamed at the same time of dropping them.

Gibbs got up to his feet, his head still pounding. He saw the other man descend, releasing Ziva and Abby from his grip when their feet touched the land. Tony frowned after he walked next to the team.

Fire swayed on the torches set up on their path. It gave direction to their destination, and it bestowed light on them. The four could clearly see now that the three people that rescued them indeed have wings. They were also wearing some form of mask, which only made them more suspicious.

One of the men peeled off the covering from his eyes. His blue orbs glittered with the flame, and his friendly smile accompanied it. "I wish you would forgive me," he said to Tony and Gibbs. "I really did not mean to let go."

"Mamie'le, look at me," the other man said to the other woman, his hands gently lifting up her chin. "Are you alright?"

The woman giggled. "Don't be corny," she said. "It was just a run-against with the Enforcers. I was not hurt."

The man nodded, taking off his hand. He smiled. "Good. And our baby?"

"Still inside," she laughed.

"Who are you, and where are we," Gibbs asked.

"Shouldn't we be the ones inquiring?" the man in front of them replied. When he saw the steely glare from the newcomer's eyes, he only smiled wider. "My name is Ahlo. I lead the Runners of the Woods."

"Ahlo," the woman called softly, anxious.

"Don't worry. They're one of us," he said.

Gibbs looked next to the other man. He also removed his mask. Unlike the other, he made everyone stiffen. He had those distinctive dark, watchful eyes. His face provoked knots in Tony and Abby's stomach.

Ziva's heart seemed to have stopped. "Ari?" she said in a whisper.

The man frowned. Then, he smiled. "Yes. How did you know my name?" he asked.

Ziva opened her mouth to speak, but only air came out.

The woman untied her mask. Deep, brown eyes glistened with the light. Soft, rosy lips jutted out into a pout. It was a face that had been five years unperceived by Gibbs', Tony's, and Abby's minds. For Ziva, she was someone she only saw in photographs. "I probably said it earlier," the woman said. She gazed down at her already well-developed stomach and placed her hands there. "What do you think?" she pensively asked the child inside.

"Kate," Abby said, staring at the woman with disbelief. She rubbed her eyes, making sure it was not just her imagination. "Kate. And baby." Her eyes widened. "And Ari's baby! "

"She knows your name, too, Katie," Ari said.

"Well, I think the masks were of no use then, huh?" Kate grinned at him. "What are your names?" she asked the newcomers.

"My name?" Abby asked, slightly distraught by the question. "You know my name."

"I don't think you've mentioned it," Kate thought aloud.

Abby glanced at Tony. "Abby?" she pointed at herself. Then, to others. "Tony? Gibbs? You don't know her yet, but Ari does. Ziva? Ring some bells?" Kate only frowned.

"Maybe we should go in now," Ahlo suggested. "It is well into the night. The others would be worried."

"Of course," Ari said. "You can go. Katie and I will find a place where they could rest. Good night."

Ahlo nodded, and then proceeded on his way. He vanished into the woods after a short period of time.

"So. It had been a long night. All of you are tired, we suppose?" Kate smiled. She only begat an awkward silence.

"Uh, we might not," Ari glanced at Kate, "we might not have any available huts for right now. If that is so, all of you are more than welcome to stay in ours. I'm sure the Healers would not mind if we slept in one of their cabins."

Kate bit her lip when no one said a thing. "Right this way," Kate led the path, resisting the urge to narrow her eyes at how the newcomers had been acting.

"Gibbs," Abby whispered, walking behind their leader. "We're not in DC anymore, are we?"

"No," he answered, eyeing Ari and Kate whose hands were intertwined with one another. "No, we're not."


	4. Acquaint

**Disclaimer:**** NCIS and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

**Acquaint **

Tony held a disgusted look on his face as he watched Ari and Kate stroll around the camp, talking to other people who had wings like themselves. The endearing glances they exchanged as they made their rounds made him want to hurl. Earlier, when he woke up, he was hoping that everything was just a dream. He would soon come out of it.

The sight of the wood of the hut where he slept, when he got up, although, told him the opposite.

At first he was reluctant to go outside, slightly repelled by the thought of other revelations he might have again that day. After all, the idea of Kate having the baby of the person who assassinated her already made the hair at the back of his neck stand up. When Abby awakened, she still dragged him towards the Woods, where some people in the small community had already begun their day.

"Stop staring, Tony," Abby said behind him. She took one quick look at the couple before resuming her examination of Tony's wings. "It's not only you that's _disturbed, _you know."

Tony faintly shuddered. "How did we get here, anyways?" he asked.

Abby shrugged. "Last I remembered, we had that package blow off at the Yeon's house," she answered.

"We didn't pass through any wardrobe, did we?"

Abby grinned. "No."

Tony sighed. Upon instinct, he observed Ari and Kate, who were now talking to several children. Ari laughed at a question one of them asked. It was something that felt odd to Tony. Before, he only associated such action from him with a tragic event that would later happen. Kate's death was an instance, he thought.

But now, it sounded sincere. Devoid of any perilous intentions that he used to have. He sounded truly happy.

"I need breakfast," Tony mumbled, dismissing the thought as an effect of hunger.

"Me, too," Abby said, looking up from behind him. "Tony, I think your wings are a bit damaged. Probably because of that spat we had against those crazy police people. One of them did step on you." She lit up. "Don't worry. I think your snowy owl-like wings will be fine. And it'll still be gorgeous."

Tony grinned. "Gorgeous? Abby. Gibbs have a rule on that," he teased.

Abby chuckled. "I don't think number twelve applies on wings, Tony," she said.

"Might as well if you two don't cut it off," Gibbs said behind them. Abby spun around, her eyes wide, while Tony stood up straight. "Where's Ziva?"

"With Ahlo," Abby answered, her heart still pounding in her chest. "He said he was going to get a Healer for Tony's and, well, your wounds."

"They're bringing food, too, Boss," Tony added. Gibbs gave a terse nod, and then began to survey the surroundings. "Um, Boss. What are we going to do now? We're still on this whacky world and, I don't think anyone has any idea how we got here. Much more on getting out of here."

"I know as much as you do, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"It's like we're in Topsy Turvy Town," Abby stated. "I mean, the cops were after us, people are flying, community that lives in the woods, and Ari and Kate actually having a relationship," she hissed the last words under her breath, careful not to let those be heard by the pair.

"Not to mention the lack of electricity," Tony muttered pensively. "My back would have been good and I'd have been full by now if they had power."

"Power, we do not have," Ahlo walked towards them, materializing from the dense forest. They turned around. "Food and Aid, we do."

Trailing behind him was Ziva, accompanied by someone all of them had known by heart. The man was unmistakable. When his lips parted for a smile, the newcomers half-expected for a tale from old times to issue forth from him. "Good morning," he greeted. "All of you must be the newcomers."

"Ducky?" Tony said.

"Mallard, actually," Ziva corrected him, her eyes showing her own disbelief. "He's the head Healer of the Avians."

Gibbs and Abby exchanged glances.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Tony blurted out. "I'm really starting to think that all of this is just a prank. Who's behind this? Ducky? Come on. You know who it is. Tell us. Is it McGeek? 'Cause this place looks like one of those computer dimensions he plays at his computer."

The Healer creased his eyebrows. "McGeek? What exactly is a _McGeek,_ dear boy?"

Tony tried to respond, but Ahlo had already spoken. "He might still be a little giddy, Healer Mallard. They did have that trouble with the Enforcers last night," he said.

"So I have heard," Healer Mallard answered. "I wanted to thank you, by the way, for helping Caitlyn. That girl," he chuckled and shook his head. "I've told her several times that the camp's necessity is a responsibility of the Runners, not the Watchers."

"What exactly are we supposed to be? And those Watchers and Runners," Gibbs asked, slightly irritated by the repetitious mention of the titles.

He had been frustrated with everything that surrounded him and his team. He demanded answers, but these had so far avoided him. Figuring out what got them into their current situation was perplexing enough. Listening to all of the terminologies being thrown about drove him closer to the brink.

Healer Mallard tilted his head to the side, gesturing for the group to follow him. Then, he began leading them to one of the further cabins. "The World Council dubs all who could fly Avians. Us, including the four of you." Around them, sounds of chatter and laughter floated in the morning air. Women were either transferring water from a small vessel to a large jar, or starting up a fire to prepare food for their families. The men were busy with renovating parts of their house, and, for some, parts of others' cabins and huts. "Most of the time, they call us Silvers."

"Silvers?" Tony echoed.

The Healer nodded. "The Council and the flat-feathers identifies us by the color of our wings," he said. "If an individual have at least one silver feather, then they consider you a burden to the public. They believe that you should not live amongst them."

"Why?" Abby asked, intrigued.

"It is a long story, dear girl," Healer Mallard smiled at her. Abby caught the sadness in his eyes, and she decided not to press anymore for the answer. She only reciprocated the polite act by curling her lips.

"You have met Ari and Caitlyn," he continued. He briefly watched the couple talk about the camp and the newcomers. "They are the lead Watchers. They are in control of who comes in and who goes out of the Woods. At what time, at what cause. They make rounds, and they stay up at night to oversee the camp. They protect everyone, to put it plainly."

"Maybe one day you will see them spar," Ahlo beamed. "They are fast when they move. Perhaps it would scare you a little bit also, like it did to me."

"And the Runners?" Ziva asked.

"Ahlo. Since you direct the Runners."

"We regulate what people in this community needs," Ahlo said, taking the cue from Healer Mallard. "It could be the food, the sheltering, water, everything. We take care of it."

"Here we are," the Healer said, standing beside the entrance of a spacious cabin. He pointed inside. "Just go in. We will take care of the injuries you sustained."

"This is when McGee comes out, right?" Tony asked. "Then Palmer and Director Vance will be here, too?"

"I am afraid not, Anthony," Healer Mallard said. Tony wrinkled his brows. "Ahlo and Ziva have told me your names," he anticipated the answer. When the guests have, hesitantly, sat down on the cots, he proceeded towards the corner. "Ahlo, will you please get them something to eat? I imagine how famished they are."

"Yes, Healer Mallard."

"So tell me," Healer Mallard said while he rummaged through the stack of clean cloths, "where did all of you come from? I noticed that you are also Silvers. What on earth are you doing outside at the Enforcers' Square?"

Abby, Tony, and Ziva darted glances at Gibbs. The latter shrugged a shoulder. "You'll be surprised," he said.

"Really? Try me," Healer Mallard smiled, a liquid disinfectant and stack of cloths on his hands.


	5. Abide

_**Author's Note:**__** Thanks to telainoflorein for the review last time! Although, I don't want to be mean and keep you guessing who Gibbs will meet. For this particular fic, the person I wrote it for had also the prompt of Holly Snow/Gibbs. She'll be here (and she'll be quite a fun character), and she'll be the one with Gibbs. :) **_

**__****It'll be cool, trust me! You wouldn't want to miss the others who they will meet. *grins slyly***

**_Disclaimer: NCIS and characters (except for OCs) do not belong to me._**

* * *

**Abide**

The fire continued to sway to the music of the night. It danced on its stage—that of woods from dried tree barks—and it profusely showered light on the winged-people that ate and drank around it. The laughter from the adults and kids alike rekindled the flame every time it was threatened by the soft breeze. The chatter from the people filled the dark forest with life and warmth. It would make one think that they were almost at their own home.

_Almost _at their own home.

Because Gibbs had not fully comprehended what, how, and why it had all happened, and he was more than uncertain about the being that he had become and those ones that surrounded him. All through the day, while Healer Mallard introduced them to every Avian in the camp, he examined the wings that were on his back. It had majestic dark brown hue, every feather. He spotted the sole silver feather amongst those.

The more he realized that the Woods and the Avians were not just elements of a dream he could be in, the harder the conundrum in his head proved to be. He stared at his team's wings, surveying them. Tony and Abby were the opposites of each other: the former possessed striped, snowy white wings, while the latter carried silken black ones on her back. Ziva, on the other hand, had dark-streaked brown wings, almost similar to his.

He looked down at the empty cup he held. He wondered how they would be able to get out. Everything had begun sinking into him, and he didn't want any to. This was not their world, and it was something that they shouldn't get used to.

"Need any more of that, Gibbs?"

He looked up and saw Kate, smiling at him, her hands resting comfortably on her belly. "No," he answered. He gazed back at the fire.

Kate carefully sat beside him. "You seemed to be occupied with some thoughts," she said. "Do you want to share them?"

"No."

"Alright," she shrugged. She sighed. "You know, the others are excited about your arrival here at the Woods. All of you, actually. They have said they liked every one of you. Nice people, they added." She chuckled. "Some even said you are beautiful to look at."

"Well it's nice to know that some people still think we look decent."

Kate's smile became bedraggled with guilt. "The bruise, it doesn't look bad," she said. "The Healers said it would only take some days for it to be out."

Gibbs took a glance at her. He immediately saw her sadness, and it sent him groping for words. "Hey. Don't worry about it. Not your fault," he said.

He had forgotten. Wherever they were, Kate was alive there. He could hear her talk, laugh, he could see her smile. He thought of it as delusional, to see her again, but it was something that unloaded him of a long kept burden. Even for a bit.

"Good evening, Gibbs. Katie."

He was the person that pushed Gibbs near to madness. Ari. He, too, was alive. At the Woods, he was someone that people looked up to. He was kind and polite. He was respectful.

Above all, he was Kate's other half, and he was the father of her child.

Those facts drove him to the very conclusion that that world was twisted. Sick and wicked. As much as he wanted to avenge Kate's death, he couldn't. Because there, he was not the same Ari. Additionally, his presence, he have noticed, made Ziva a bit cheerful. She was glad to see him. Ari being there removed some of the guilt from her, too. Just like Kate's existence have done to him.

"Do you find things good so far?" Ari asked, settling beside Kate.

Gibbs nodded. "I guess."

"I have not personally thanked you for saving Katie," Ari smiled at her. "So—"

"Not necessary. We were in the area. She needed help, and we did what we could."

"It is such a wretched system the World Council had put up, isn't it?" Kate asked, gazing at the fire. She thought about it, then shook her head.

Tony and Abby, walking alongside each other, together with Ziva and Healer Mallard, came around the side where Gibbs and the two lead Watchers sat. Each of them took their own places before situating themselves.

Gibbs caught the exchange of meaningful grins between Tony and Abby. They had been like that all day. It was as if they were slightly drawn to one another. There was an odd reason, he was sure, because he haven't seen them act that way yesterday or the days before. What it was he didn't know, and he didn't want to know. Later, he would remind them of that one rule that they should have known by heart.

"Maniacs," Kate added. "They have to be the meanest people in the planet."

"What would make it worst is if the Knaves were in their lead," Healer Mallard said, smiling.

"Yes. That would be horrible, wouldn't it?" Ari contemplated.

"Oh, no," Tony said. "Don't tell me that these 'Knaves' are Silvers, too. You said we've met everyone, every group in the Woods. Ducky, you said we were done."

"Well, you have met every _Avian, _Anthony," Healer Mallard pointed out. "But not every _Silver_."

"And I am guessing they have a back story, too?" Ziva asked, anticipating another story from the healer. Healer Mallard smiled at her. "Ah," she nodded, laughing silently.

"A story over the campfire. Nice," Abby said. "So you're going to tell us what they do, right? For the camp? And then you'll tell us where they live, and then we'd go there tomorrow?" Abby poked Tony's arm. "I call dibs on Tony for my field trip buddy!"

Ari and Kate laughed at Abby's rapid succession of questions, to which she didn't seem to mind. "Half of that is true, my dear," Healer Mallard said, also laughing. Abby's eyebrows lightly creased.

"You cannot just go and meet the Knaves," Ari said. "No one have seen them, except for Healer Mallard."

"Why not?" Abby frowned.

"Because the minute you stepped into their boundary, you're done," Kate responded.

"Done?" Ziva asked. "You mean they will…?"

"Yes."

"But they're Silvers, too, aren't they? Then why are they willing to take off someone who's the same as them?"

"It's a long story," Kate said. "It began decades ago, with the older Avians and Knaves. I guess after they had formed a community here in the Woods, after the World Council have threatened to remove every single Avian—"

"Remove?" Tony asked, appalled. He leaned forward. "You mean exterminate?"

"To put it bluntly. Yes," Kate answered.

"Those people that tried to get you last night," Gibbs said. "They're a part of that World Council?"

"Yes," Ari answered. "That is the task for the Enforcers. Seek for Silvers like us, then take us to the House. They… that's where they try and, um, _look at _the Avians they catch. You see, the flat-feathers cannot fly like us, and even if they detest us, they still want to do what we can do."

"So what happens after they get what they wanted?"

"There are only some that survives. The others die during the process. Those that are still alive afterwards, they are kept at the asylum," Ari answered, sadness and a spark of rage evident in his eyes.

"Perhaps we should not talk about the World Council in front of our guests tonight," Healer Mallard suggested. He was more anxious about Ari's behavior, especially when he mentioned about the asylum. He would talk to him afterwards, he decided. "We were talking about the Knaves, are we not?"

Kate scoffed. "And that is a lighter subject, Healer Mallard?" she asked. "They are as brutal as the World Council. Maybe even more."

"How come you have seen them, and the others have not, Ducky?" Ziva inquired.

"Enforcers. They took one of the boys' mother and left him beaten," the healer answered.

"How many Knaves are there exactly?"

"Four. Two men, two women."

"Why can't you overpower them if they're being a threat to all of the people here?" Gibbs said.

Kate laughed as if she had been told something completely absurd and impossible. "We can't do that," she said. "They're much better at fighting than all of the Watchers put together. They're stronger. They're faster. They're wiser. That is why we do not even try to cross them."

"We had a newcomer stay in the Woods months ago. A young man," Ari began. "Then one night the Knaves came in to take him. Ren and I were determined to not let them get away. We had other Watchers with us, but we still lost. If I can remember it right, there were only two of them that were there. We didn't get them."

"The following week, one of the Runners discovered the necklace that Healer Mara made for him. We knew he was gone by then," Kate supplemented.

"You mean they can take us too if they wanted to?" Abby panicked.

"I do not think so," Healer Mallard said. "Look, that young man probably did something that had upset them. He was always roaming everywhere, so he might have stepped on their area or saw one of them."

"As long as you do what we say, then you'll be safe," Kate assured.

"There is only two things you are not allowed to do here in the Woods," Healer Mallard pointed out. "One: you cannot be by yourselves; you need to be with one of the Avians. Always. Two: never set foot on the South side of the forest, especially across the river."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because that's where they live," Healer Mallard said.

For a while, only the glint and clicking of the fire spoke. Those who sat around it found themselves unable to utter any other words. A stint of paranoia began to grow inside Abby. She did not know if the story about the Knaves was true or not, and she didn't want to find out. She only wanted to live until they get out of the weird universe they were in.

Tony, on the other hand, was a little skeptic about the Knaves. He thought that maybe the Avians were just using the mythical group to scare people. Unless he saw them, he would deny their existence. Ziva, although, didn't think much of it. However, she considered the warning given to them. She didn't want to run against them, if ever they existed, and perish in a world that was not the one she was born and lived in.

Gibbs pondered about the warning and decided to save it for later. Curiosity swelled inside him, and it was swiftly becoming hungry, greedy. Who were these Knaves? Why do they slay only newcomers in particular? There had to be another significant reason. It was more than just stepping into their home that makes them murderous. He didn't know if it would be such a great idea to meet them at an unconventional time, but maybe he would get a glimpse of them.

Then, he would find out the reason why.


	6. Encounter

**Encounter**

_It is our vision to secure nations from any threats and ensure a system of harmony, so that all citizens would live in peace. Honesty, respect, sympathy and above all, impartiality are what we owe our fellow men. These, and nothing less, are what we render to everyone that inhabits the same world we subsist in._

_We, the members of the World Council, strive to settle any differences amongst us and amongst the people under our domain. We will employ discipline, so that the people will be in safety and will not live in fear. We will execute fair judgments and establish reasonable rules, so as to keep matters in an accord perpetually. . ._

_Honesty, respect, sympathy and above all, impartiality are what we owe our fellow men. These, and nothing less, are what we render to everyone that inhabits the same world we subsist in._

**…..**

"I thought we were not allowed to be here?" Tony asked, surveying the masses of trees and clutter of crisp, brown leaves surrounding the South side of the Woods.

"Do not worry about it," Ahlo answered, picking up several twigs and branches as he walked around. "I was granted permission by the Healers and the Watchers to take all of you here . And I am here. I will make sure nothing happens."

"If they can put down several watchers, how hard would it be for them to put down one runner?" Abby asked worriedly.

"Abby," Tony said.

"I'm sorry!" she said, clutching the medium-sized woven basket in her hands. "It's just that, you know… It was Ducky's fault. He had to scare me with that Knaves story. Normally I would be a bit excited about it, but considering where we are…"

"Like you said, it was a story. Just a story. Don't worry about it," Tony pointed out, smiling at her.

"Alright," Ahlo said, holding the pieces of woods he picked up against him, "Anthony, Abigail, if both of you could please go down there," he ordered, pointing to his right. "Take as many berries as you can. Be careful in picking them. Make sure they are edible, and do not eat anything. They can be poisonous."

Tony and Abby looked at each other, then chuckled.

Ahlo smiled. "Ziva, if you could please gather more woods for fire straight ahead. Gibbs, the same thing also. To the left." He sighed contentedly, looking at everyone. "I will check on every one of you, do not worry. I'll make sure no one will be hurt," he said. He winked at Abby. "Now, go. Keep safe."

As Gibbs, Tony, Abby, and Ziva departed from each other, a feeling of uneasiness came down upon them. They were venturing out on their own, except for Tony and Abby who had been stuck together since they came.

It wasn't excitement. As much as they wanted it to be indifference, they knew it was more of apprehension of what might happen. They had been given a warning, and yet they were where they were told not to go.

Safe. Ahlo dubbed it as safe. But how come they felt like eyes were watching them? Scanning them? Waiting for them to be vulnerable enough?

Safe. It wasn't safe.

Because at that moment, two other beings were gearing up for them, preparing for a close encounter.

…..

"Look at them. Poor little Avians. They won't even know what hit them."

"You do remember that we can't hurt them unless they're—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know that. Of course I know that."

"So who do we play with?"

"What about love birds over there?"

"You guessed my pick."

"Do you think the Watchers would go crazy on us if we make a brief appearance and scare those two a little?"

"Nah. They are where they're not supposed to be anyways."

"They told them last night that they were not supposed to cross the river so that we wouldn't be upset. They're still pretty far away."

"Does it matter? I'm upset now! Plus, we're just going to introduce ourselves."

"Oh, like how we introduced ourselves to that World Council-sent pretender?"

"Exactly. I'm just going to check if they're really Silvers, if you know what I mean."

"I believe I do, Grift."

"I believe you do, too, Shrew."

"Let's get them, then."

**…..**

Gibbs placed another dry twig on the pile that he bore. At least the chore assigned to him kept his mind away from his frustration about the place where they were in. He have hoped again the night before that after he closed his eyes, the next day, he would wake up back at DC. He didn't even mind where. Only that he and his team would be back home.

It was a disillusionment when the sun that gently arouse him from his bed was still the one he beheld the day before that.

His eyes wandered on the trail he was on. Twigs. Branches. Twigs. Twigs. Collect all of those. He continued to walk.

Suddenly, he thought of Yeon. He wondered what had happened to him since the team that was handling his case was gone. Maybe the FBI had already taken him into custody. _It's clearly seen on the evidence that they passed down to you._ They couldn't have, could they? Fornell would make sure that everything was right, that they didn't throw anyone to jail without checking if they really were the perpetrators.

Somehow, Yeon's words left him with doubt. He have read over the files several times himself. There were no loose ends. It was them. But thinking back to all of it, the file was too ironed. It was as if someone manipulated every evidence to point out to the husband and wife.

Rustle. Suddenly, he heard a slight shift, then a rustle. He searched everywhere for the source of the sound, wary to whom it might have came from. Cautiously, he inched forward.

He saw it. Or _her_, he should say. She stood in the middle of a clearing, staring up at the skies, at nothing in particular. Her short curls cascaded gracefully to her neck, some wisps of it to her back. Great wings framed her small body. The feathers were of stark contrast, but they were still captivating nonetheless. Soft, paper-like plumage at the top, and dark, sharp ones pointing down to the ground.

He spotted a silver feather amongst the tip of the left wing.

Automatically, his feet brought him forward. Closer, closer to her.

She stiffened. He stopped. She moved her head towards his direction, glaring at him at the corner of her eyes.

It couldn't be, Gibbs thought. Not her. Not her, too. "Holly?" he said softly, walking to her. She spun around and faced him.

Yes. It was her and yet, like the others, it wasn't her. She had a passionate anger in her eyes. She was filled with contempt. Contempt for a person like him.

She memorized his face, then she smirked. Next, she ran away.

"Wait," Gibbs said, catching up with her.

After crossing the wide clearing, she diverted into the dense woods. Gibbs immediately followed, memorizing the track she took so as not to lose her. There was an instant where he was just a few meters away from her, but it passed quickly. She sped up, tripling the strength of her knees and legs and making more diversions than before. He, however, was full of determination, but draining out of stamina and breath.

Soon, he lost her.

He proceeded further in the forest, hoping that he would still find her. He wanted to know what Holly Snow was supposed to be in the world. She was a Silver like them, but he had not met her before. Her eyes—it conveyed a burning ire against him.

But what he couldn't understand was his attraction to her. It was not worth the chase. Then again, his feet did not want to stop. It was as if his body desired to do something that his mind, clearly, did not.

**…..**

Abby took a blueberry from the basket, then popped it inside her mouth. "These are good," she commented as she chewed on it.

"They are," Tony replied. He looked at Abby, then found himself unable to tear his eyes away from her. The glimmer of sun on her face made her more beautiful. Her green eyes were more tantalizing, and her smile was irresistible.

He smiled.

But he dropped it immediately. He stared at the ground, feeling guilty of having regarded her in such a way. He didn't know what was happening to him. The small, blue spheres at the basket caught his eyes. It had to be the berries. It had to be.

Unconsciously, he scratched his neck.

"Is there anything wrong?" Abby asked.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, putting up a grin to masquerade his nervousness.

"You've scratched your neck a couple of times now," Abby pointed out.

"Oh, it—it's nothing."

"Let me see," Abby drew closer, lifting up her hands to help him.

Tony almost fell back, dreading her touch. He found his heart hammering madly. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ "Um, Abby…"

"What?" Abby creased her eyebrows. She reached for him. "I'm just checking. You might have touched or came in contact with poison ivy."

Tony slowly pushed her hands away. "I'm not like McAllergy, Abby," he reasoned. "I'm fine."

Abby placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at her defiant partner. "If I say you're fine, you're fine," she said. "But now you're not. You're being weird. I just want to look at it."

Tony saw the expression on her face, and he knew sooner or later she would have him surrender. He tilted his head to the right, slightly annoyed. "Fine. Don't forget I told you there's nothing there," he said.

Abby drew closer to him and examined his neck. Her eyes widened a bit, then a smile permeated through her face. "Tony, I didn't know you had a moon tat," she said.

"A what?"

"A moon tattoo. Or at least that's what it looks like."

Tony touched the spot. "By tattoo, you meant rash, right?"

"No. I really meant tattoo. When did you get it? I never thought you'd ever have one. It's so cool."

Tony began to back away, giving Abby an inquisitive glance. "It's because I never—" He saw it. Not the one on him, but the one on Abby's. "It's dark blue, right?" he asked. "A small crescent, with two dots. Looks like one of those music symbols, only some way off?"

"Yeah," Abby answered.

"You have one, too," Tony said.

"That's not possible. I don't remember having one before. I— You know what? Maybe it's these berries. It's making us break out in some type of rare hives."

"We've only eaten strawberries and blueberries," Tony pointed out in an attempt to comfort Abby.

"Maybe we ate something else."

Tony sought the basket for any different berries. He saw a round, plump one, soft green in hue. He plucked it out from its stem, away from the basket. "What about these?"

"Did we try that?" Abby asked with uncertainty.

"I don't know," Tony answered. "I'll see."

As he opened his mouth to bite it, a flash of white and black swooped down from behind them, knocking them off their feet. Tony lost grip of the berry. Instead, his hands clenched the moist soil that used to be beneath his feet. Abby, too, have let go of the basket, spilling the colorful food they have harvested.

When they looked up, they saw two people standing side by side, smirking at both of them. The man had the familiar windswept, dark brown hair, but his eyes were different. It was unusual to look at them without those thin-rimmed glasses. Wings—the top appearing like fur, and the feathers long and plenty at the bottom—towered behind him.

The woman was odd, too. Her dark, cotton-like wings provided a stark contrast with her. The clean, beautiful hair that she used to have had been cut shorter and now altered. There were fresh, red scratches and dirt on her cheeks, but it didn't seem to bother her. It was the complete opposite of what Tony and Abby knew would have been the way she reacted if they were back in their own world.

Additionally, these two would have been the first ones to assist them, not hurt them. And, they would not have been arrogant enough to laugh at their faces, seeing that they have fallen.

"Poor little Avians, didn't I tell you?"

"Jardine?" Abby said, staring at the woman who have spoken.

"With a Mohawk," Tony supplemented, filled with disbelief. He turned to the other man, who proudly held the green berry in his fingers. "And you. Gremlin. Did both of you just…?"

"I think the name _Jardine_ suits you well, Shrew."

"And I think the title 'Gremlin' does the same for you, Grift."

"What?" Tony said, annoyed. He got up from the forest floor, and then pulled Abby up to her feet as well.

"And they're deaf, too!" Shrew sniggered. "Clumsy and deaf." She shook her head, deeming them with pity . "Typical."

"What's your problem?" Abby barked, incensed.

"Mmm… Feisty little newcomer," Shrew said, retaliating the outburst with a smug smile.

Abby moved forward, getting ready to push Shrew, but Tony stepped in front of her. "No. Abby," he mumbled, glowering at the two opposite them.

"Yeah, Abby," Grift said, crossing his arms. "Listen to him."

"Look, why don't you two just back off," Tony said. "Ahlo instructed us to do this, and if Ari and Kate knew that you were disrupting us—"

Grift scoffed mockingly. "You really think we're scared of those Watchers?" he asked.

"You should be!" Abby said, fighting to get past Tony. "They can expel you from the Woods!"

"Oh, we don't live at _that_ part of the Woods," Shrew said.

Tony and Abby halted, only wrinkling their eyebrows at the two.

"We live across the river. On this side, where you're not supposed to be," Grift said, sounding bored and nonchalant. He placed the green berry inside his mouth, then began to chew on it. The two newcomers exchanged wary glances. "We're the ones Healer Mallard talked to you about last night. Weren't you two listening?" He looked at Tony. "We're the characters in that just story."

**…..**

Ziva meekly heaped the numerous branches she have collected at the foot of a tree. She held a small smile on her lips, although she was unaware of it. She knew that her teammates were more than willing to go back to DC, but she was not. She was having a great time at the camp, especially because Ari was there. Alive. At first she was terrified that the Ari in that Woods would remember the betrayal she had done to him, despite all of the caring and love he had given to her as her big brother, but of course it didn't happen. She shook her head. It was a silly thought.

Yeah. Just a silly thought.

She knew that the others were repulsed by the idea that her brother was good, caring, and not lethal—unless the camp was under attack, of course—, but to her it was normal. That was how she knew him. It left her woeful, thinking about the day when they would finally find a way home, because she didn't want to go.

She didn't want to go.

She have not met Kate before, but she would like to think that the Watcher she often interacted with was the same one that lived five years ago, right before she came into NCIS.

She have had these illusory hopes recently. One that included returning to their home, coming to work, seeing her team, and Ari and Kate would still be alive. They would be grinning and talking to each other endearingly, like how they were always in the Woods.

However, if Kate was there, one of the people in her team must go. Gibbs? No; he was their boss. Tony? She would like that, but then that would mean that Kate would miss him. If she recalled it correctly, she was close friends with DiNozzo. McGee?

McGee. McGee was upset with her, she knew, before they landed into this situation. He didn't even look at her. Did she do him any wrong? She didn't say anything offensive earlier that day, surely?

She lost her balance momentarily as she treaded across the pebbles, all of which led towards the river. A glimpse of someone standing still near the boarder of the slowly flowing water impeded her from moving forward. He was silent, as if absorbing everything that surrounded him. His purely black wings on his bare back covered the other details she could identify him with.

But, drawing closer, she recognized his hair, even though drenched with the fresh water, and the curves of his neck. She have seen them before. In the field, at the bullpen, when she peered behind him every time he was at a computer, hacking or cracking a code.

She opened her mouth to call out his name, hoping that it would be right, but something stopped her. He was a Silver, she was sure, as it was evident on the thread of the color in his wings. But that didn't mean he was exactly like them. He was at the river, at the South side, the point where the Healers forbade them to go. Yet, he remained indifferent. Maybe he was one of those—

A twig broke under her foot, and it gave a distinct warning to both of them.

She held her breath as he began to turn around. Gradually, his arms became visible, then his shoulders, his lips, his eyes.

Her feet resumed movement. She smiled. It was him.

However, he only rendered her a steely gaze. It was as if he didn't know her. And if he did, Ziva knew that he would not be able to speak it. Because at that moment, he only talked to her with his eyes.


	7. Engrave

**Engrave**

Gibbs parted a branch that hung low from a small tree. He still have not found her. The forest he ended up in was dense with greens and browns, and it was clouded with a certain musty smell. The light from the sun barely touched the ground, barely caressed his face. It was all shadows. That, and complete silence.

He sluggishly walked forward. His breathing have gone back to normal. He was regaining his strength. However, he thought it was useless, since he didn't even get the chance to catch up with the person he was running after.

As he turned around to go back to the camp, he was tackled down to the ground. There were only curly hair and feathers first, but as his wrists were pinned, secured down to the ground, he saw her face clearly. He grappled from her grasp, but he didn't succeed.

"Why are you following me?" she demanded, squatting down to get a better hold of him. "You were—"

"You're a defiant newcomer, aren't you," she spat.

"I didn't disobey anything."

"You're here. At our boundary," she said. "The Watchers sent you, didn't they?"

"No."

"Liar."

Gibbs stared at her eyes. She was still full of anger. The sight of him burned more wroth in her. He acknowledged that he should not have followed her. It was wrong. There was just an instinct in him that drew him to her. But he couldn't tell her that. She would lose it. She would end him.

She caught a glimpse of something, and her ireful expression changed. She smirked. Her grip slackened. Gibbs' eyebrows lightly creased. "You have the same mark as mine," she said. The chains that were her hands unlocked, and he was let go. She stood up, backing away from him.

"What do you…"

She pulled the voluminous collar of her cloak, showing the dark mark on her neck. "An Avian," she scoffed. Her lips stretched into a devious smile. "You know, the full moon's coming soon."

"And that's what to me, exactly?" Gibbs asked, becoming annoyed.

"The night," she answered. She raised her eyebrows. "When two beings come together, as nature intended them to."

Gibbs knew she was eliciting some fear from him. What she said couldn't be true. He didn't move any muscle, didn't make any expressions. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. "You're one of those Knaves Ducky was talking about?" he asked instead.

"And what's it to you?"

"You mentioned that I was at your boundary," he said. She only looked at him. "I didn't cross the river."

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" she answered, crossing her arms. "Gibbs."

He shrugged. "But _you_can go wherever you want in the Woods," he said.

"Of course. We have the right to, because we can."

"Isn't that being unfair?" Gibbs asked. "Holly?"

"I'm a Knave," she answered. "With me, nothing's fair."

She took out a necklace from under her cloak, holding on to an iron tube. She pointed it to him quickly, and then blew into it. A needle shot out of it, hitting Gibbs on his left shoulder. Instantaneously, he felt giddy. His sight swirled, and he felt sick.

"And it's Snow," she pointed out, bored. She watched him lost his stance. She smiled insolently at him. "Wretch." She walked past him, sighing. "See you around."

The forest continued to spin around him. Gibbs shook his head, hoping that it would rid of it, but it made things worse. His muscles relaxed. All control was lost. Then, all he beheld was darkness. Pure, malevolent darkness.

**…..**

Tony grinned, shaking his head. "Right. Like I would believe you two are," he made air quotes, " 'Knaves'. We may have landed in the Twilight Zone, but for you to be people that Kate and Ari are cautious of is just too ridiculous."

"Yeah. We don't really care what you think," Shrew said.

Grift walked around the two, surveying them. "The silver feathers look natural," he said pensively, touching Tony's and Abby's wings. Abby pulled away from his touch. Grift only raised his eyebrows. "Your wings do not look like they're just stapled on," he added. "And your marks are legit."

"Very legit," Shrew snickered.

Grift laughed. He reached out for Abby's shoulders. "Let's see if you're really an Avian."

Tony grabbed Grift's hand, attempting to push it away, but the latter was quick in swatting the former's hand off. Then, he pushed his palms forcefully enough towards the other's sternum. Tony's backed clashed with the trunk of a tree. He slid down to the ground.

"Tony!" Abby rushed by his side as he began coughing. She glowered up at them while she helped him up.

Grift and Shrew began laughing again. "Never lost the grip," Grift remarked, stretching the fingers of his palm.

"Don't worry about it too much," Shrew said, looking down at Abby. "Grift could have done much more damage than that. But seeing that he had been injured by the Enforcers already, he was nice enough to not do much. Aren't you,_ Gremlin_?"

Grift nodded.

"And hey. It won't have any affect on the, you know, connection between the two of you when the moonlight comes," Shrew added. "You'd be more than, what's that term?"

"In love," Grift answered.

Shrew shuddered, disgusted. "Yeah. That," she said.

"As much as we want to play more," Grift said, turning away. "We have to go. We need to meet the others, too."

"Don't forget to tell the Watchers you've met us," Shrew lit up. "I'm sure they'll be thrilled."

"Be more than thrilled," Grift unfolded his wings, the feathers at the bottom spreading wide. "They'll go insane." He jumped up from the ground effortlessly, then flapped his wings downward, taking off. Leaves on the trees rustled.

"Later," Shrew said. She, too, opened her wings, and then flew off.

Abby watched them zoom out of the horizon. When they were gone, she turned back to Tony, who also stared at the two. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," his voice came out hoarsely. He coughed. "I'm fine."

"Ahlo shouldn't have left us," Abby said. "I knew something was going to happen." She helped Tony up to his feet. "Come on. We have to get you back to the camp."

**…..**

"Ahlo, do you happen to know where the newcomers are?"

Ahlo looked up at Ari and Healer Mallard. He abandoned the blocks of woods he had been chopping to pieces. "Um, yeah," he answered. He swiveled towards the south, frowning at the trail. "I think they went down there. I think they're still down there."

"What? What are they doing?" Healer Mallard asked anxiously.

Ahlo thought of reasons to give as fast as he could. However, right at that moment, all that came to him was the truth. "I sent them. We needed more supplies. They said they would like to help," he answered innocently. "I thought the two of you gave me permission to do so?"

Ari sighed, worried and irritated. "We have just forbidden them to go to that side," he said, restraining himself from yelling. "What made you think that we would still let them roam out there?"

"I. . ."

"What happened?" Kate asked, slightly alarmed.

"He sent the newcomers to that part of the Woods, where those beings are," Ari answered, briskly walking away. "Watchers! Gear up! We have to search for the four!"

Kate glanced at Ahlo after observing the able Watchers rush out of their huts to get their weapons before going into the forest. His head hung lower, his face showing regret. "Don't worry about it too much," she consoled him, smiling. "Maybe it was just a misunderstanding."

Ahlo reciprocated the smile. Around them, several men formed groups to search for the missing ones.

Kate was sincere, he could tell.

The problem was, he was not.

**…..**

_Who are you?_

"I'm Ziva," she responded to the question that he seemed to ask. He regarded her with more disaffection.

Of course. It would not matter anyways however elaborate she explained herself to him if he was a part of that world. She kneeled beside the coast of the river, staring at him. It saddened her that he was not the McGee she was hoping to speak to. Perhaps even apologize to. She guessed she would have to wait until they would get out.

"I am guessing you are one of the people that lives there," she said, pointing to the cave not far away from them.

He swiftly glanced at the place she indicated. He didn't answer.

"It is a good thing," she said, smiling. "Being alone? You have time to think."

He began to rotate, heading back to where he was.

"What is your name?" Ziva asked.

He stood for a while, as if he was trying to discern if he really heard someone speak. Then, he began walking towards her. Ziva didn't know if she should be scared that he was actually approaching her. He was getting closer, closer, closer. Ari, Kate, and Healer Mallard have told them that people like him were fearless; they would not bother regretting over someone they have put off.

But when he held out his hand, asking for hers, she became confident that he would not hurt her. She moved her hand to him.

However, before they came in contact with each other, they heard the chime of the leaves, announcing two other beings flying closer. As Ziva looked up, he pulled her down to the river with him. She fell helplessly, diving with a splash. She gasped for air as she resurfaced. Meanwhile, the man she had been talking to moved her behind him. He glanced at her, asking her to hide as best as she could under water. He stretched out his wings, removing her from sight.

Grift and Shrew landed on the pebbles beside the river, their wings folding to some extent. "Taking a bath, Tox?" Shrew asked, smiling.

"No. I think he's building a hut," Grift raised his eyebrows at her. Shrew rolled her eyes.

Ziva tried to keep her breathing as silent as possible. She guessed that the other Knaves found them, and the man they called Tox knew that they would not do anything good to her if they saw her.

"Hey. Just a friendly advice," Grift said, directing it to Tox. "Take a bath at nights. We've just introduced ourselves to two of the newcomers, and I'm pretty sure those Watchers will come and try to confront us. I'm just concerned, because if they did dare come here, they'll see you in…_that_state. You won't be able to fly."

"He'll make it." Another voice. "Don't worry."

"I don't think I want to be here when he comes out of the water, Snow."

"We'll be busy, then. You won't even notice."

"But that means I will have to feel sorry for the Avians," Grift said.

"Sure," Snow answered. She took off.

"We need to split," Shrew told Grift. "You need to take one of Tox's antidotes for the chinaberry you ate." She, too, took off.

Grift narrowed his eyes. "Cover that, will you?" he said to Tox. Then, he flew away.

Tox turned around when the three took off, making sure that they would not see Ziva. It was not long until they were gone.

"Thank you," Ziva said after he folded his wings.

As she expected, he didn't respond.

Ziva walked towards the shore, looking back at him once or twice. She hopped up, drenched. He was only watching her when she glimpsed back. She smiled at him. He looked away.

She proceeded back to the camp, dwelling on the memory that a Knave have just saved her. She didn't know if he still would in the future, but she was glad that he did for that time.

At least, he forgave her for that time.

**…..**

"Gibbs? Gibbs, are you alright?"

Gibbs' eyes flickered at first, and then he pried it open. Kate was in front of him, holding a worried expression on her face. He anticipated dizziness, but it didn't come. He had a slight headache, but he decided that he wouldn't complain about that right now. They would ask what happened, and he would be forced to tell them that he followed one of the people they have told him to stay away from.

"Healer Ybarro, he is waking up," Ari told an elderly man who was putting several herbs back in their respective places.

"Oh, Gibbs," Abby hurried beside him. "We're so worried with you."

"What happened?" he heard himself asking.

"The Watchers found you unconscious, boss," Tony answered, relieved to see that the senior agent have come to. "They found a needle stuck on your neck, and it had some type of poison."

"The Healers said that there's a possibility you might die, but I knew you wouldn't," Abby said. She took hold of his hands. "We still need to get home, right?" she whispered to him. He smiled.

"I really do apologize for what happened," Ari said. "It seems like most of you were attacked by the Knaves. We should not have let you out of our sight."

"We're not children that needs looking after for, Ari," Gibbs said.

"Still," Ari insisted. "They almost broke Anthony's ribs. Ziva said she only slipped on the river," he looked at her briefly, "but I know one of them tried to drown her. You. They almost killed you."

"Ari, this might not be a good time to aggravate the patient," Healer Ybarro came forward, bearing a bowl of liquid in his hands. He assisted Gibbs to sit up, and then handed it to him. "Here. Drink it slowly."

"What's that."

"It counters the poison," Healer Ybarro answered. "Fortunately, the chemical in the needle is easy to efface from your body once we tamed it down. Now, do not waste time. Drink it up."

As much as Gibbs wanted to protest against it, he didn't have the strength to. He was still weak, and he didn't feel like arguing with them. He tilted the bowl, taking in the liquid. He winced a little at its bitterness, but it became bland to him afterwards.

"Ah. I see that he is awake," Healer Mallard entered the cabin with a smile. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Slight headache, Duck," Gibbs answered, handing the bowl back to the other healer. "Tired, but I'll live."

"Where is Ahlo?" Ziva asked, waiting for the young man that followed the healer earlier.

"He is back to his duties, Ziva. He will not bother any of you anymore."

"But," Abby stood up, frowning, "it's really not his fault that we were found by those crazy people."

"True, but we have to do something to avoid what occurred to take place again," Ari answered. "And don't worry, Abigail. I do not think he would be upset with you."

"Look, why don't we leave Gibbs alone for a while," Healer Ybarro suggested. "It would really overwhelm him if we keep bothering him with all of these things."

Ari nodded. "Get well, Gibbs," he said. He held Kate's hand. "Let's go, Mamie'le." Both of them walked out, still worried about the newcomer but also comforted that he was recovering.

Healer Mallard smiled once more to them before he went. Healer Ybarro left soon after.

"Those creatures came out of nowhere," Tony commented, reviving the moment where he and Abby encountered the two Knaves.

"You met one of them," Ziva said.

"Two," Abby corrected. "And you know how weird it was when we saw Ari and Kate and Ducky, but they don't know us and they have this titles with them? Imagine seeing Jardine with a Mohawk and Jimmy going Karate Kid on Tony."

"They said their names are Grift and Shrew," Tony added.

"Gibbs, was the Knave that poisoned you…?" Abby inquired.

"Snow," he said.

"As in Madame Holly Snow?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded.

"Ziva?" Abby asked. "You didn't happen to see anyone, did you?"

She hesitated to answer at first, fearing that it would get Tox killed. _But he's a Knave. He's not going to get killed._A weak grin permeated through her face.

"That's a no, right?" Tony asked, bothered that Ziva was grinning.

"Maybe we should go," she said. "Gibbs needs a rest."

Tony and Abby exchanged glances. "Okay then," Abby shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gibbs." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Get well."

"You think Ziva met someone?" Tony said under his breath as he walked out with Abby.

"She probably hurt someone," Abby responded. "She wouldn't be that happy if she didn't."

Ziva shook her head at their conversation. "Good night, Gibbs," she said. She turned to go.

"Ziva."

Ziva knew what was being asked. "Tim," she answered. "I saw Tim."

"He tried to drown you?"

"No. He saved me."

Gibbs nodded. "Did he say anything?"

The smile on Ziva's face fell away. "No," she said. "He couldn't talk."

"Good night, David."

Ziva, taking the cue, went out.

Gibbs lied down on his cot, gazing up at the roof of the cabin. The last few days had been like a whirlwind to every one of them. The day that they have just had was absolute insanity. He didn't know how to take it that someone who had the strong resemblance of Holly Snow tried to poison him. He chuckled silently. It would have been the same if they were back in DC, anyways. Especially if she found out he was following her. Heck, she would do worse than that.

_Jardine with a Mohawk and Jimmy going Karate Kid on Tony. _It would have been odd to see. Picturing it was hard enough, and to Tony and Abby, both of who came across them, it would have been an image that was hard to erase.

_He couldn't talk._It was much like the agent that he knew. But basing on how Ziva said it, it appeared that he did not have any choice but to remain quiet. Ari mentioned that it was possible that he may have tried to drown her, but the way she grinned as she thought of him only strengthened her claim that he saved her. Timothy McGee. A knave. It was a peculiar world they were in.

But what was stranger was that he knew that fact, yet he was beginning to accept that place. It was becoming a part of him, and he didn't prevent it from happening.**  
**


End file.
